


every day like a battle (every night like a dream)

by celestialshimmer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also mentions of sex but nothing explicit at all, Aromantic Character, Bisexual Characters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Queerplatonic relatonship, Relationship Negotiation, Warning for internalized amatonormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had eventually grown to accept that he'd never start wanting romance, but he also wondered if he'd ever really be okay with that.</p><p>Kira and Scott had already admitted to each other that they both were at least somewhat attracted to Allison. They'd also decided they didn't want to really do anything about it, but the conversation Kira is having with her now is making her question that.</p><p>Scott found embracing his sexuality was surprisingly freeing, and it probably shouldn't have taken him so much by surprise to eventually realize that he was really, really into Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every day like a battle (every night like a dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XaviaAndromedovna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/gifts).



> Beta read by millsandcranes/joeswest. Thanks so much, Riddhi!
> 
> And gifted to XaviaAndromedovna/ladyxaxa! I really hope you enjoy this fic :) I had a lot of fun writing this, and hopefully reading it is great too!
> 
> (Also I know it's not a crossover, but you mentioned liking Glee as a possibility for that, so I hope you like how I included it here! I chose to play with Teen Wolf's incomprehensible timeline to set this fic while S3 of Glee was still being aired, since that's when I last watched it and so will actually be familiar with things!)
> 
> A few disclaimers: Teen Wolf isn't mine obviously, and neither is Glee. The title is from Taylor Swift's "New Romantics", so also not mine originally. To my knowledge, the site aromanticforums does not actually exist, but if it does, it isn't mine either. (And the title "aromance, not a romance" isn't mine either, although unfortunately I can't remember where I heard it before to credit it properly.) I really do hope something like that site is out there to help people find out their identities, though!

It all really started with a typo. Danny had been struggling to understand one of the units in Organic Chemistry, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons to be specific. When trying to look up helpful diagrams  of projections on his computer to understand them, he accidentally wrote "aromantic compounds" instead of aromatic. He was about to correct the search when he took a closer look at the results. Most were assuming he'd meant to type "romantic", but one caught his eye. Its url was just "aromanticforums", but the title was "Aromance, not a romance". And well, that deserved more than a double take. He clicked on the link.

Then, of course, the bell rang. Danny cursed under his breath, but gathered his things together and left the library to go to his next class. He resolved to check out that link later, but forgot about it by lunchtime.

It wasn't until that night that he saw the link again. He hovered over it with his mouse, wondering whether it'd be a better idea to just close it. He had a History paper to write, an Econ test to study for, and of course the polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons to struggle to understand. But his curiosity won out, because even though he didn't know what it meant, he was interested in the concept. He didn't know too much about etymology or linguistics, but enough to know that "aromance", or no romance… well, it sounded great to him.

See, Danny had never had even the slightest interest in romance. Hook-ups, god yes, but the longer term stuff? No. He knew that he'd be considered as "reinforcing the stereotype", or something, but honestly? Fuck them. He was done forcing himself to go through the motions of having a boyfriend just to be more socially acceptable (well, as socially acceptable as he could be while still being out and proud), done suffering through commitment just for the sex. Yeah, he'd admit it. He'd be honest with himself, he was embodying the idea of the gay playboy, who didn't care about love, only about fucking. And fuck those who had a problem with that.

At least, that's what he always told himself. It was still horribly easy to feel insecure in his resolve, to fixate on the insidious thought that he was _broken_ and _inhuman_ and _wrong_.  He eventually grew to accept that he'd never start wanting romance, but he also wondered if he'd ever really be okay with that. But now...

Danny felt like his heart was caught in his throat for the next eternity, as he read through forum posts and then eventually the entirety of a long FAQ section. He could barely breathe, overwhelmed in the best way by what he was seeing. _It's possible to not be interested in romance and to never change when "you find the right person"_ , he read. _Aromantic is a totally valid orientation_ , he saw further down. _You are not less of a person because of it._

The mention of "finding the right person"... Danny was reminded of when he'd talked with his mom about his lack of interest in romance. She had been asking him if he thought he would ever want to become a parent, not in a way of pressuring, but more out of curiosity. He'd confessed to her he really couldn't see himself in any long-term relationship. She'd replied to him "Don't worry Danny, that'll all change when you find the right boy. Until then, it's fine." While he was pleasantly surprised her support of him continuing to pursue guys even without any desire for romance as well, he couldn't help but feel let down. If she was right that he would eventually find someone he'd want romance with... he didn't want her to be. It just didn't feel right to him, made him feel uncomfortable and unhappy at even the thought of it in the future. But he'd smiled and nodded and thanked her. But now, was it possible he wouldn't ever develop romantic feelings that he didn't want? Could he be aromantic?

The moment he really knew how much this discovery really applied to him came at one of the questions early on in the FAQ. The question was _Can I be aromantic if I feel sexual attraction?_ , and the reply said _Yes._ It went on further than that, of course, explaining how something called asexuality could coexist with aromanticism, but it wasn't at all guaranteed and any sexuality whatsoever could go along with being aromantic. _Yes_ was practically the only word running through his mind, the word that told him that this was him.

Danny exhaled deeply and leaned forward, resting his head down on his desk. He wasn't broken. He was aromantic.

But as much of an overwhelming relief this afforded him, something inside Danny felt scared. As much as he'd always wanted to just allow himself to pursue the relationships he wanted - and avoid the kind he didn't - he was of course still affected by the years of thinking he _had_ to be fixed somehow. That he would have to eventually settle for romance, go for a long term relationship, be normal.

 _No_ , he told himself firmly. He would push the fear aside. He would go forward, accepting who he'd now found himself to be.

~~~

It all really started with _Glee_. Kira had happily hooked Allison on the show at a sleepover a few days ago, surprised that she'd never watched it despite all the hype that had circulated it. Now that the third season was airing, they were hanging out at Scott's house to binge watch the end of the second season. It was interesting to see her friend enter the world of the show without first having followed along for the past two years like Kira had, but she enjoyed it either way. Scott was even less familiar with the show, but that was fun as well.

"You know, while I'm really happy to see a character like Brittany, it's really annoying how the show is portraying bisexuality," commented Allison shortly after Scott left to buy pizzas.

"You mean with how critical Kurt was when Blaine was questioning?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, exactly. And it's really awesome how the gay and lesbian characters are getting visibility, but at least to me it really feels Brittany's sexuality is being treated more like another quirk of hers, not a valid sexual orientation like the others," Allison explained.

Kira nodded. "I definitely know what you mean, yeah. It's really frustrating. And at least to me… it's a big personal thing." She startled a little, asking herself if she'd really just said that.

Kira tried to keep looking straight ahead towards the TV again, but when she flicked her gaze over to Allison, she saw the other girl staring back intently. "It is to me too, actually. In the same way - that is, if you're coming out to me as bi like it seems. Well, I'm pansexual but-"

"Yeah, that's what I was saying," Kira said breathlessly. All of the anxiety that had been billowing inside her at the thought of coming out and potentially being met with rejection dissipated. A grin broke out across her face as she beamed at Allison.

Both girls turned back to the TV, but while Allison may have been paying attention to Rachel's dramatic solo, Kira's mind was far away. Her thoughts swirled through her head, as she decided how to say what she wanted to next - or whether she should say it at all. It wasn't a horrible idea, necessarily, but not great either…

She and Scott had already admitted to each other that they both were at least somewhat attracted to Allison. They'd also decided they didn't want to really do anything about it. However, in a later conversation, he'd asked Kira if being attracted to two different people at the same time had any effect on what she'd think about having a… having a relationship with two different people at the same time. He hadn't asked specifically for him and Allison, only in vague terms, but it was still something to think about it. She'd done her research, and well, polyamory was definitely a possibility. To her, at least. When she'd talked about it with Scott, it became clear he felt similarly, about something potentially happening at least. But Allison? Neither of them actually wanted to pose the question to her, risk ruining their friendships. Kira had doubted previously that Allison would even be interested in girls. But now… Could asking hurt?

"You know, I feel like this whole Finn-Quinn-Rachel drama would be easier if they didn't have the idea they had to choose," Kira said after a while, berating herself as soon as she said it. It was a horrible segue. But, maybe she could fix it. "And it could actually solve some of their issues with the bisexual erasure too."

Allison froze up visibly. "You're saying Finn should be with both of them? Or what?"

"Well Rachel and Quinn clearly have chemistry, but they're both clearly into Finn too. Frankly, I think they both deserve better, but they could be with Finn and each other too… you know, a triangular kind of thing." _God you probably sound ridiculous._

"I think that's called a triad?" Allison said quietly, tone making it indistinguishable whether she'd meant to pose a question or make an assertion. "Do you think that'd be the best way? With representation yeah, but also with all three of them actually being happy with it?"

"I mean, obviously they don't have to be in a triad relationship just to show that they're bi or pan, but it could be a good way of doing it. And … it’d be complicated, with Quinn being Finn's ex, definitely. But yeah, that chemistry they have… if they wanted to be with each other - romantically, that is - and with Finn too… they could figure out how to work it out?" Kira hated how uncertain she surely must sound to Allison, to herself.

"How do you think Finn would feel about it?" Allison asked, voice lowering in volume even further, almost drowned out by the conversation between Kurt and his dad.

"I don't know about Finn… but maybe a really nice guy, one open-minded and loving and… god, Allison, Scott and I would love to both date you if you want." Kira held her breath, because as blatantly obvious it had been to use the Glee characters in the conversation, she was still taking further risk now.

Both girls jumped when the door opened and Scott entered. Kira had almost forgotten he was coming back soon. She willed him to realize what she'd just asked Allison, to understand and help.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Scott said with a grin as he set down the pizzas and drinks on the coffee table.

Kira tried to talk about what had just happened, but had no idea what to say. Luckily Allison spoke up. "Kira was saying that maybe the three of us could all be... together? In a relationship?" Allison's voice didn't waver, but she still had a tone of questioning in her voice.

Scott's eyes widened, and he slowly sat down next to Kira. "I - well, yeah - what do you think? I know Kira and I are both interested - if you are?"

Kira's mouth felt dry as she nodded her agreement to what Scott had said, but waited with bated breath for Allison's response

Allison looked down, cheeks turning a rosy pink, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you and Kira, both... I'd - I'd love that." She then looked up, turned to Kira, and gazed at her again, somehow both similar to before and yet impossibly different. She leaned forward, hand suddenly in Kira's hair, cupping her head. Kira outstretched her own hand to stroke Allison's cheek, leaned forward to meet Allison and for their lips to touch -

Both of them startled back when the Glee club all broke into a loud ensemble. They stared at the TV for a few moments, and then turned to each other. Kira looked back and forth between Allison and Scott.

Allison was the first to start giggling. "Oh god, you've got to tell me what I just missed in the last few minutes, okay?"

"Do you want me to fill you and Scott in on what happens in the next few too?" Kira asked, hand moving down to clasp Allison's.

She beamed, but shook her head. "Let's watch now - maybe later?" She stretched her other hand out across Kira's lap to place on top of Scott's leg.

Kira nodded eagerly, entwining her fingers with Allison as she tried to focus on the show. It didn't work, her heart pounding so hard, but hopefully Allison was enjoying the show now at least. She could rewatch later if she wanted, maybe. With Allison on one side of her and Scott on the other, his arm around her shoulders, she couldn't possibly pay attention to anything now other than the two of them. She could barely believe it because it was so wonderful, but she was really with the both of them now.

~~~

It all really started with Armani.

Not the time that Scott had smelled Danny when looking for the other werewolf at the lacrosse practice, no. That was before… well, before everything. Before he'd met Kira, before he'd broken up with Allison, before he and Kira and Allison had all started dating each other, before he'd started feeling _something_ for Danny, although he couldn't pinpoint what.

Around the time Kira came out to him, Scott had started to figure out that he wasn't exactly straight either. He'd always been okay with the possibility of being gay, but when he started developing crushes on girls, he'd kind of assumed that he was only interested in them. And he'd never had a crush on a guy exactly, not those intense swooping and bubbly and bursting feelings that he'd had for both Allison and Kira so deeply at the beginning of their relationships, and still had now. But well, he definitely understood the appeal of some guys. There were times in the locker room where he'd stare very intensely the floor to keep from feeling like heat was flaring up all around him. He'd mindlessly fantasized about what it'd be like to kiss a guy before, too. But trying to figure all that out, particularly why he felt this arousal for some guys but not the intimacy or affection that always accompanied or preceded it when he was attracted to girls? That was hard to do, and it was easy enough to not focus on it when there were things to worry about like alphas and hunters and struggling to survive. Struggling with his sexuality wasn't really on his list of priorities.

But when Kira told him she was bisexual, Scott started to wonder about himself. He wondered even more when she explained that while she hadn't really figured out how to pin it down, she felt attraction to boys and girls in different ways. Just hearing that that was even possible was incredible to Scott, and allowed him to start seriously questioning and exploring his own experiences. It was really tricky to try to figure out exactly what he felt, what he was, but he eventually grew to feel confident in identifying as queer. And doing so was surprisingly freeing, surprisingly uplifting. He no longer had to suppress parts of himself, but could accept them and embrace them. Even though he was in a relationship with two girls and no guys, just the ability to happily reconcile to himself that he could still be attracted to guys was amazing.

So, it probably shouldn't have taken him so much by surprise to realize that he was really, really into Danny.

The scent of Armani began permeating his dreams, and gradually his waking thoughts as well. That was the first indication to him. Then the thought of Danny's dimples started to become a powerful turn-on, and he began to realize fully what was going on.

Scott talked to Kira and Allison about it almost immediately. He wanted them to know that he was starting to feel this attraction to someone else, and maybe it was because their polyamorous relationship was already defying any traditional relationship structure, but both of them were happy for him. Kira even strongly encouraged he talked to Danny about it, perhaps pursue that.

There were half a dozen reasons motivating him to question whether or not to follow Kira's advice. Even though he was happy being with both Allison and Kira, he wasn't sure how much their relationship dynamic extended to openness with them dating other people. And he wasn't really sure how comfortable he was with that thought, either. Having an exclusive relationship felt right to him, even if "monogamy" wasn't possible due to it being with two partners instead of just one. Scott did realize how much of that was from what society had engrained in him, rather than necessarily being personal preference, but he just wasn't sure whether this would be what he wanted, even if Danny wanted it too.

And okay, maybe the most powerful reason was nervousness about what Danny would think.

Not just about the prospect of Scott being attracted to him, hopefully that wouldn't weird him out too much, but rather the triad that Scott was currently in with Allison and Kira. While he was incredible happy that both of his girlfriends were okay with his confusing feelings for Danny, and neither of them considered the possibility of him doing… something with Danny to be cheating, he knew he'd have to be entirely up front with Danny about the situation. Scott couldn't be dating two other people and not let Danny know about it. The thing was… what if he thought it was really weird?

He thought about the situation for days, but it was when Danny actually approached him first that he finally had the conversation he had been considering but postponing for days.

"Hey Scott! Fantastic goal today," Danny told him with a grin after a lacrosse practice as he was walking out to the parking lot.

Scott beamed, trying to keep his heart from pounding too quickly. "Thanks! It was difficult, you were great too."

Danny laughed. "You had really good teamwork with Yukimura. The two of you together are amazing; it really proves wrong the guys who were being douchebags when she first joined the team."

Scott nodded and grinned wider, although something in him coiled in anger at the reminder of his teammates who'd been sexist assholes to one of his girlfriends. His thoughts were interrupted when Danny spoke again. "By the way, I was wondering - are you still dating her?"

"Yeah," Scott said, brow furrowing in confusion. Did people think they'd broken up? "Of course, do we not seem like we're dating?"

"No, it's just that some people have thought maybe you're back together with Allison," Danny explained.

Scott nodded in understanding, but now his heartbeat really started to speed up. Should he say it? Should he risk it? _Hell, If I can stand up to Alphas and a Darach and Nogitsune and worse, I can say this to Danny_ , he decided. "Actually, I am. We're all dating each other." God, please let that not sound really weird. Let it make sense.

As he watched for Danny's reaction, he felt disappointment in his gut as Danny looked both shocked and baffled. However, then that expression cleared from his face and he nodded, a little smile. "Wow, okay. I... I hope you all three are happy with that!"

A surprised elated laugh burst from Scott's lips. "Thanks, that means a lot, actually. We really are happy together."

"Awesome," Danny said, his smile widening in response to Scott's gratitude and happiness. "Traditional relationships are kind of overrated in my opinion, anyway."

Scott's breath caught in his throat, and he exhaled slowly. Dare he ask? Danny had responded to the first part better than he could've hoped, so maybe… "Does that mean you'd be personally interested in one?"

Danny froze and blinked several times slowly. "Are… are you asking personally? Or hypothetically?"

Scott swallowed, but answered truthfully. "Personally, because… I'm kind of into you?"

Danny's expression was unreadable, and Scott couldn't even make sense of what he could be thinking by the rapidly increasing speed of his heartbeat either. "Do Allison and Kira know about that?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course! I told them, I tell them, like, everything. And it was all their suggestion to bring this up to you, actually," Scott assured him. Could that possibly be the only question he had?

"I… Scott, are you asking me to date you too? While you date Allison and Kira also?" Danny asked, still unreadable.

Scott took a deep breath. He wish he knew what Danny wanted to hear, because honestly he didn't really know. Then, he decided to just say that. "I'm not sure what I'm asking, Danny. I'm sorry, but I just know - I just know that I'm really attracted to you, and that I want something with you even though I don't know what yet. I… what do you want? Anything?"

Danny made a soft sound, and by how the corners of his mouth were lifting, Scott dared to hope it was a laugh. A happy, interested laugh, not an amused oh-my-god-this-is-so-ridiculous-why-is-he-even-propositioning-me laugh. "Scott… I'm aromantic." He put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Okay," Scott said, nodding once. "What does that mean?"

"It means… well, I like sex, but not relationships. Not romantic ones, at least. Friends-with-benefits maybe I could do? Are you interested in that at all?" Danny asked, tearing his eyes away from the ground only at the end.

Scott was surprised but then a smile broke across his own face. "Danny, that actually sounds incredible. Perfect, even. I've been wondering for a while how I'd feel about dating someone else, someone who Kira and Allison weren't dating along with me, but what you're suggesting? I honestly didn't think about it until right now, but yeah - just to be clear, are you suggesting that we just hook up? Like, have sex but platonically?"

Danny let out a startled laugh. "I, well, kind of, yeah. I don't know if it'd really be called 'platonic' if we have sex… but are you sure? You're really interested in that?"

"Are you?" Scott replied. He just realized that, at least in so many words, Danny hadn't actually asked him. Maybe he wasn't interested. Maybe he'd just made an assumption.

Danny nodded slowly, then quicker. "Yeah, definitely. Scott, that sounds really great."

Scott didn't think he could grin any wider, but he did. And to his delight, Danny grinned right back. This… yeah, this was going to be perfect.


End file.
